1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molded article, which is decorated, and a production method thereof. The present invention also relates to a decorative sheet used for decorating a molded article, and a motor vehicle provided with such a molded article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a technique for decorating various kinds of molded articles, a technique for attaching a decorative sheet onto a surface of a molded article has been proposed. The decorative sheet used in this technique is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-249999, for example.
The decorative sheet disclosed in the above-identified publication includes a base member and an ink layer provided on a surface of the base member by printing. The decorative sheet is attached to a molded article with an adhesive. When such a decorative sheet is used, the molded article can be easily recycled as compared with the case of paint application using a coating material. In addition, such a decorative sheet creates a beautiful appearance which is different from paint application, such that the decorative quality is improved.
A conventional decorative sheet is, however, suitable for the decoration of a molded article having a flat surface, but is not suitable for the decoration of a molded article having an uneven surface. When such a decorative sheet is attached to a molded article having an uneven surface, the decorative sheet is spread so as to follow the unevenness. Therefore, if a pattern of a character, a graphic symbol, a picture, or other decoration is represented in a portion of the decorative sheet, the pattern is deformed, and the decorative appearance is deteriorated.